please be gentle with my soul
by SilverJA
Summary: Das Leben von Justus Jonas läuft super. Alles ist toll - oder? Nein, ist es nicht. Keiner merkt es, aber ihm geht es schlecht, und keiner darf es erfahren... Triggerwarnung: mißbrauch!


So, hier ist das erste Kapitel von meiner längeren Geschichte. An ihr schreibe ich schon ziemlich lange, aber fertig habe ich sie noch immer nicht.  
Thematik hier ist: Missbrauch. Bitte schaut , ob ihr so etwas lesen wollt.  
Wie ihr euch denken könnt, bin ich ein wenig unsicher - ist ja schließlich nicht so ganz einfach. Demnach würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein feedback zu dieser Story geben könnten.  
Danke.  
ehe ichs vergesse: mir gehört hier nix, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und beleidigen oder so will ich hiermit auch keinen. In dem Sinne: viel Spass

Prolog

Stöhnend ließ Justus Jonas seinen Kopf auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches sinken. Es gab einfach Tage, die wollte er vergessen. Jeder Mensch hatte solche Tage, auch er.  
Justus lächelte gequält. Ja, auch bei ihm, dem ersten Detektiv der drei ?, gab es solche Tage, an denen er am liebsten im Bett geblieben wäre. Nur weil ihn alle als intelligent und logisch kannten, ihn manchmal sogar als etwas kalt empfanden, glaubten alle, dass er anders wäre. Wie eine Maschine oder so. Er schnaubte.  
Logisch. Gefühlskalt. Emotionslos. Immer korrekt; ohne Probleme.

_Aber sicher._

So _wäre _er gerne. Versuchte es zu sein. Klappte des öfteren. Nicht immer, aber oft genug.  
Außer an Abenden wie diesen, wo er allein in seinem Zimmer bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel saß. Fertig mit sich und der Welt.

Dabei hatte der Tag gar nicht mal so schlecht angefangen. Es war Sonntag, also hatte er keine Schule. Dafür musste er zwar seinem Onkel Titus ein wenig auf dem Schrottplatz helfen, aber weil Peter und Bob vorbei kamen und ebenfalls mit anpackten, dauerte es auch nicht sehr lange bis sie fertig waren. Schon nach zwei Stunden waren sie entlassen, so dass die drei ? ein wenig faul herum sitzen konnten, ehe sie doch noch einen Fall bekamen. Na gut, „Fall" war wohl etwas viel gesagt, es war nur ein entlaufener Hund, den sie nach kurzer Zeit auch wieder eingefangen hatten. Aber es war immerhin etwas zu tun. Nicht schwer, schnell erledigt und sie bekamen sogar etwas Geld dafür.

Dann waren Peter und Bob gegangen, beide hatten noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und der zweite Detektiv musste zudem noch etwas im Garten seiner Eltern machen. Oder so ähnlich. So ganz hatte Justus da nicht aufgepasst. Justus war allein auf dem Schrottplatz zurück geblieben, seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten sich auch verabschiedet und waren zu Freunden gefahren.

Da hatte es angefangen. Langsam versank Justus in Gedanken Er wusste nicht so recht, warum, aber er war ins Grübeln gekommen. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken nicht einmal um irgendein konkretes Thema, sie rotierten einfach nur in einer endlosen Spirale.  
Seine Laune sank. Er hatte sich ablenken wollen. Um sich nicht ganz so allein zu fühlen hatte er den Fernseher angestellt.  
Fehler.  
Er hatte mitten in eine dieser Gerichtsshows geschaltet.

_Ein Junge saß auf dem Zeugenstuhl. Höchstens neun Jahre alt. Klein und schmächtig war er und unheimlich blass. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aber fest vor sich auf den Tisch gerichtet.  
Er zitterte und schniefte.  
Von der Seite konnte man einen Mann hören. Anklage? Verteidigung? Egal. _

„_Nun los, erzähl schon. Was ist passiert?" Die Stimme klang hart, kompromiss- und emotionslos. Sie war ohne jedes Mitgefühl. Einfach nur ... kalt._

„_Ich ... ich ..." Der Junge stockte, schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um sich und begann auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Er schluchzte und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er ... er sagte, er will mit mir reden, weil ich ja beim letzten mal nicht da war. Er ist mit mir in die Umkleide. Alle anderen waren schon draußen. Er wollte ... er hat gesagt, er will sehen, ob ... ob es mir gut geht ... er ist doch mein Sportlehrer und für mich verantwortlich ... Er ... er will nur mal sehen ... dann ... seine Hand auf ... meinem Po gelegt und ... und ... er sagte ich bin ... ein guter Junge ... ich ..." _

_Der Junge brach weinend zusammen.  
Dann durchschnitt eine Stimme die Stille, wahrscheinlich die des Sportlehrers._  
„_Ich verstehe die Aufregung hier nicht. Es ist doch gar nichts gewesen. Und er hat ja nie _nein_ gesagt ..." _

Starr sah Justus auf den Fernseher. Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Seine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis. Dann grinste er spöttisch, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging zitternd auf sein Zimmer.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Es ist doch schließlich nichts passiert."  
Mit voller Wucht schlug Justus seine Faust gegen die Wand. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.


End file.
